1. Technical field
The present disclosure relates to firing force mechanisms for use in a surgical instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to firing force mechanisms capable of transmitting a firing or driving force around an angle within a surgical stapling instrument.
2. Background of Related Art
Various surgical instruments are known in the art for performing operations within a body cavity. Certain of these instruments are configured to pass through an access opening in the body of the patient. A handle portion of the instrument remains outside the body while an elongate portion of the instrument passes through the port and into the body cavity. When these types of devices are utilized, it is often difficult to orient the distal end of the elongate portion within body by manipulation of the handle portion of the instrument from outside of the body.
Unique instruments have been developed which allow the elongate portion of the instrument entering the body to bend or move within the body independent of the position of the handle portion of the instrument outside the body. These “articulating” surgical instruments employ various mechanisms to cause the elongate portion to bend or be reoriented within the body.
While it is relatively easy for the elongate portion of instrument to be bent or reoriented within the body, the ability to transmit an actuation or driving force around the bend to an end effector associated with the elongate portion poses difficulties. These difficulties include loss of force due to bowing or flexing of the drive elements as they pass around the bend in the elongate portion, etc.